Vahki
Vahki were robotic order enforcement squads designed to protect and maintain order in Metru Nui before the Great Cataclysm. History The Vahki were designed by Nuparu to help keep the peace in Metru Nui, and were produced en masse by the city's Po-Matoran. It is believed that there were 5,000 Vahki created. When Makuta revealed that he had been posing as Dume for some time, he absorbed the city's entire power grid to increase his power quickly. Most of the Vahki that were in their hives were destroyed by the power surge, but the survivors changed... Their speech was now at normal speed and frequency, and their staffs could now destroy anything in their path. Most importantly, their programming was warped: they decided that order could best be kept in the city if nothing was left alive. However, even this new ruthlessness did not help them when the Visorak invaded the city, and they were destroyed by the spider Rahi. Weapons and Abilities With the ability to transform from a biped to a quadruped state, the Vahki were programmed with one directive: to preserve order and stop lawbreakers by any means necessary. Though Vahki often tried to stop the Toa Metru, they were not evil and obeyed any order they were given by Turaga Dume. They were well known, and somewhat feared and resented, for being coldly efficient and dedicated. One thing that did deter them a bit was deep water - even the Bordakh model, which were better adapted for swimming than the other kinds of Vahki. Although capable of speaking the Matoran language, their speech was normally in inaudible frequencies, which were translated for Dume by special equipment. Despite not speaking at normal conversation speed, they appeared to be able to understand such speech. Each Vahki was also equipped with a built-in Kanoka Disk launcher and some flight ability. Models *Nuurakh - Ta-Metru Vahki *Bordakh - Ga-Metru Vahki *Zadakh - Po-Metru Vahki *Keerakh - Ko-Metru Vahki *Vorzakh - Le-Metru Vahki *Rorzakh - Onu-Metru Vahki Specialized Models When regular Vahki cannot contain a disturbance, a bigger, specialized machine may be called in. Kraahu Kraahu had knowledge centers located throughout their bodies, allowing them to split apart. As a full unit, they could spray stun gas. Kranua Kranua could turn themselves into living sand, allowing them to capture foes quicker and confuse Rahi with randomly disappearing and reappearing. Kralhi Kralhi were the prototypes of Vahki, created by Nuparu as an attempt at creating law enforcement. They were discontinued after being proven to cause lawbreakers to be rendered unable to work for days. They were later driven out of the city by Vahki. Mavrah, however, caused a few to follow him outside of Metru Nui. The Toa Metru later arrived, and Mavrah, thinking Dume sent them to take him back to the city, sent the Kralhi to attack them. However, they were destroyed by the Toa Metru Kralhi had the ability to fire energy spheres out of their tails, which would surround a target and drain them of their energy. Trivia *All six models of Vahki were featured as enemies in the non-canon video game BIONICLE Heroes. *In BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui, the only Vahki models seen in the movie were the Zadakh and Rorzakh. *Also in the movie, the Vahki models wielded the Staffs of Erasing, and they held it backwards.